


Moon Ray Mother

by TenmaErebus



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Farting, Forced Pregnancy, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, indigestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenmaErebus/pseuds/TenmaErebus
Summary: Eientei is sufferin a population crisis and it's up to Reisen to fix it.With her womb.





	Moon Ray Mother

Eientei was in a state of decline.

 

A fact that one, Eirin Yagokoro was all too familiar with as she sat within her office and stared at the many different written plans for different projects and experiments she wanted to conduct. One in particular was an experiment that would test the overall intelligence of the oldest members of the Earth Rabbit population, barring their leader, Tewi Inaba. Another was to test a new drug on a few of the rabbits that was supposed to make them physically capable of matching even Kaguya's nemesis, Mokou, in a straight brawl. Unfortunately, both of these experiments (and more) couldn't be properly conducted by the simple fact that Eientei's rabbit population had hit an all time low in these recent months.

 

The silver haired doctor sighed as she pushed her rectangular glasses up on her nose and folded her arms beneath her overcompensating breasts. The so called “commander” of the Earth Rabbits was supposed to see to granting her more “recruits” from the wild who would work for Eientei once Tewi convinced them to. Unfortunately, this request had remained unfulfilled for the past few weeks and Eirin had simply assumed that the plan fell through or Tewi didn't bother to do it at all. The thought of the earth rabbit commander managing to ensnare her in one of her many lies made he lunarian nurse groan and apply palm to face in a humiliated form of exasperation. After all, she was the “Brain of the Moon”, a genius among the Lunarians. What kind of prodigy would she be if she got the wool pulled over her eyes by some earth-borne rodent who looked like a ten year old?

 

“No matter...it's not like I hadn't foreseen this occurring...” Eirin muttered under her breath as she pushed herself away from her desk and dislodged her wide hips from the tight grasp of the wooden chair. The resistance she encounter when she was rising to her feet made the doctor pause for a moment as she cautiously brought her hands down to her lower body. The doctor's face souring as she felt her buttocks, the bulbous back seat of the doctor bulging out to nearly match the amount of excess mass she was carrying on her basketball sized breasts. All of that sitting around and writing down experimental notes and theories for future projects had its drawbacks, as it would seem.

 

Mentally making note to do something about her 'bulging backside' at another point in time, Eirin made her way to the back of her office and slide open a door that led to where all of her medical magic happened; her laboratory. The somewhat spacious room was equipped with only a few of the the things she managed to take back with her from the moon, the rest were things from Earth that she had to make due with, but all in all, the lab itself served its purpose very well to its owner. Located on the counter sitting right int front of Eirin was a lone flask that was filled with a thick, bubbling pink fluid that looked similar to that of jam one would spread on their bread for a snack. However, Eirin knew that this substance was something that held the future of her experiments in the balance.

 

“Looks like it's all up to you now. Unfortunately, you're useless on your own...” Eirin said to the fluid filled flask as if it were her own child, the lunar doctor taking the rounded container in her hands and holding it up to gaze at the pink, sloshing contents that lay inside. Indeed, the drug itself needed a host to fully release its potential and, luckily for Eirin, the perfect one was already on her way towards her.

 

“Hah...Master...I...I made it as fast as I could. What's...hah...the emergency...?”

 

Eirin's lips curled into a smile as the panting voice of her (winded) assistant/student, Reisen Udongein Inaba, washed over her ears. A fellow fugitive from the moon and a Moon Rabbit that was once a soldier within its army, Reisen was the closest assistant Eirin had in her medical ventures and experimental endeavors. However, this just meant that Eirin had the perfect “excuse” to experiment on the hapless moon rabbit and subject her to being a lab rat on a near regular basis.

 

The lunar doctor turned to face the moon rabbit as she picked up the clacking sound of the lab door sliding open. The purple haired moon rabbit stood a head shorter than her lunarian superior, only her comically crumpled rabbit ears being enough to make Reisen the same height as Eirin in a technical sense. Despite the size in height, Reisen was among the more endowed members of the lower class in Eientei, the white button-up blouse bulging outward a small amount with her ample bosom as her rounded hips curved out beneath the pelted blue dress that wrapped tightly around her soft and slender waist.

 

“I hope I'm not late...” Reisen added hesitantly, her panting mouth still held open slightly to reveal the set of buck teeth that the moon rabbit had. Reisen's buck teeth weren't unusual and were in fact apart of her race's natural biology as a lapine species. However, Reisen was among the last of her generation to be born with them naturally as the Lunarians eventually found the set of enlarged front chompers to be a kind of "genetic impurity" and effectively bred the trait out of the majority of the species not long after. Eirin, on the other hand, didn't mind Reisen's buck teeth and actually found them to be rather cute on her.

 

“Oh no, of course not. You're just on time, really.” Eirin answered, her smile never ceasing as she gave the moon rabbit a gentle pat on her back and eased her further into the lab. As Reisen followed Eirin's lead, the lunar doctor quickly slid the door shut and focused her attention on the moon rabbit ahead of her.

 

“I'm sure you're aware of the population problem we have been dealing with here as of lately, yes?” Eirin asked, Reisen nodding in answer to her question.

 

“How could I not...?” Reisen remarked with a tired sigh as she slumped over while standing. “I've had a lot of work to do ever since the rabbit population dropped by half and Tewi sure isn't helping with anything...” Reisen added with a hint of resentment as she narrowed her eyes. The moon rabbit was generally passive and meek, but this didn't mean that she didn't have frustrations to expose. Far from it, really.

 

Tewi and Reisen had an...odd relationship, the two of them holding an kinship by being some kind of mythical lagomorph. Unfortunately, this relationship was not very consistent and the times when Tewi was friendly towards Reisen didn't exactly compare to the times when she was tricking and tormenting the hapless moon rabbit.

 

“Well, it's your lucky day, Udongein. I've managed to come up with an alternative solution to our little problem of being short staffed.” Eirin chuckled in a sense of pride as she gestured towards the flask filled with the mysterious pink fluids.

 

“With this new drug here, the rabbit population will rebound almost immediately.” Eirin explained, “However, this is all based on theories and predictions based on my newest drug here; the Nou Elixir.”

 

Reisen has been in enough situations with the lunar nurse to know exactly where things were going now. The moon rabbit was something of a medical crash test dummy and many of the different drugs that Eirin developed went through Reisen's system first to test for any side-effects and other kinds of negative abnormalities. It was a...necessary process in order to perfect the medical product, especially for those that went to the pharmacy in the Human Village. However, this didn't always make dealing with the effects of these experiments any less uncomfortable or cumbersome for the moon rabbit herself.

 

“You want...me to test it, don't you?” Reisen asked in a low muttering tone, the moon rabbit already seeing through her superior's words and mannerisms. Truthfully, Reisen didn't really feel up to an experiment, but she knew that there was no other choice when it was Eirin who was asking her about it.

 

“Always the sharpest bunny of the bunch, Udongein~” Eirin chirped, the lunarian giving the moon rabbit a soft pat on the head before swiftly grabbing the flask in hand and holding it directly in front of the moon rabbit. Reisen recoiled back from the frothing container, the lunarian pulling the cork from its bottleneck opening and allowing the odd fragrance of the substance to waft under her nose. “Now, to lessen the workload on your behalf, I've managed to work out a few of the major problems before this iteration of the drug had been created so, we won't be testing it multiple times like we normally do.”

 

“Well, if you're sure it won't be as painful as the last one...” Reisen reluctantly agreed to the lunar doctor, the prospect of a more pleasant experiment spurring on her latent curiosity to see what the doctor's concoction would actually do.

 

Taking the flask in hand, Reisen took a few more sniffs of the fragrant elixir before she upturned it and drained the glass container of the of its contents. With a few gulps, the flask was emptied of the pink fluid, leaving Reisen to grimace at the chalky and bitter taste that lingered on her tongue. The moon rabbit let the thick, fluid settle within her stomach, her trim middle beginning to gurgle softly as the concoction seemed to instantly react to what gastric juices had accumulated within her gut.

 

The gurgling within Reisen's tummy intensified for a moment or two, the moon rabbit rubbing on her belly as the bubbling contents seemed to swell and cause quite a bout of bloating. Nothing to cause her tummy to distend, but definitely enough to cause a noticeable amount of discomfort for her. The moon rabbit groaned softly, folding inwardly as the bloated sensation grew worse and pressured her entire belly to swell. Soon enough, the gastric discomfort began to displace and rush southward, Reisen's eyes shooting wide as she felt her bowels groan and buckle in response. Even though, Reisen knew what was coming she couldn't stop it from coming out...

 

PRRRRUUUPPPH

 

A rumbling burst of gas rushed out from the moon rabbit's backside, her pelted skirt ruffling up from the gaseous gust and exposing her juicy, panty-clad rear end. Reisen's rabbit ears stood straight up on end, the perturbed moon rabbit turning back to see that Eirin was directly in the “line of fire”.

 

“A-Ah...Master, I'm so sorry!” Reisen apologized in a rush, the rabbit stiffening upright and pressing her hands on her skirt to try and hide what the doctor had already seen. “The drug made me feel really bloated and...!”

 

“Just a side-effect from the excessive carbonation, Udongein. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Eirin chuckled as she leaned against the wall behind the moon rabbit, her enormous breasts oozing over the ridge of her folded arms. The lunar doctor closely feasted her eyes upon her lapine student's body from behind. A soft smile spread on her features as she spied the pelted dress beginning to rise in the backside a small amount just below the large, fluffy rabbit tail that twitched in instinct to the sensations that Reisen was beginning to feel jolt through her body.

 

“So, how do you feel beyond that?” Eirin asked as she walked closer to her rabbit eared student, her meaty melons nearly pressing up on the back of the moon rabbit's head. Eirin made sure to keep a short amount of distance between herself and Reisen, at least until the rabbit gave her the answer she was seeking.

 

“Uhm...my whole body feels a little tingly...” Reisen reported, the bunny fidgeting in place as the very clothes she wore caused her to twitch and squirm. The moon rabbit cast her eyes downward to gaze upon her breasts, both of her tits having swelled up several sizes in under a span of a few minutes. Reisen blushed, the sensitivity of her skin and the puffy nipples on her bloated breasts causing quite a lewd sensation to jolt through her body.

 

“My breasts are a little bigger too...” Reisen added as she hefted each of her tits in hand, both of the globular orbs of fat wobbling softly while her fingers sank a few inches into the twin mounds of pillowy soft flesh. Reisen was no stranger to experiencing the business end of body modification, this particular instance quite similar to a few the moon rabbit has already gone through before. However, something about this felt different than those other instances in the past. “Was this a drug to enhance bust size, Master...?”

 

“You could say that, yes.” Eirin answered, Reisen's lapine ears perking up as she could hear a sultry tone in the doctor's voice. Before the moon rabbit could say anything on Eirin's odd tone of voice, the lunarian swiftly peeled her servant's panties down from her hips and slapped her hands directly onto Reisen's swollen backside. Just from a single squeezing touch, Eirin's fingers sank quite a bit into the soft flesh of Reisen's rounded rear, Eirin taking advantage of its pillowy feel as she gave it a healthy squeeze for good measure.

 

“A-Ahhh! M-Master wh-what are you--!?” Reisen squeaked, her rabbit tail stiffening alongside her lapine ears as her master's lewd touch squeezed and squished all across just one of her meaty rump cheeks.

 

Suddenly, before Reisen could squirm and try and distance herself from Eirin's bad touching, another sensation slammed into Reisen's mind and left her lightly convulsing in her master's hand. Reisen's palm came to rest on her lower belly as she could feel...something beginning to squirm within her body, her crotch growing hot and moist from the waves of pleasure that was coursing through her body. A trail of pussy juice trickled down Reisen's supple thighs, the rabbit sinking her buck teeth into her bottom lip as a considerable blush raced across her cheeks. An odd rumble boomed from her womb before the moon rabbit's belly suddenly began to expand outward at a steady pace.

 

“M-Master, nngh, m-my....mmmph...!” Reisen attempted to call out, her body being awash with so many sensations cutting off her words into a muffled huff as she gripped onto the sides of her steadily swelling womb. Reisen's white shirt creaked under the mounting pressure of her uterine inflation, the buttons along its center growing more and more stressed by the second as small windows peeking onto her taut flesh were exposed. Another groan echoed from the turgid sides of Reisen's gravid tummy, a series of soft bumps beginning to bulge and flex about along the stretched circumference of the swelling dome of her pregnant tummy.

 

It didn't take much to see that something was growing inside the moon rabbit...

 

“Looks like my drug was a success~” Eirin whispered to Reisen, the moon rabbit whining as the sudden uterine bloating overwhelmed her senses and caused her to lean into the lunarian's perverted touch. With her servant in such submissive state, Eirin gave Reisen's bottom another knead and grope, the rabbit's bulbous bottom and hips expanding out against her rubbing palms. Eirin could feel Reisen's ass beginning to press back against with how large it had expanded in tandem with the gravid gut that was now visible from behind the moon rabbit.

 

With a strained yelp, Reisen squirmed as her pregnant tummy grew increasingly active and sent her turgid womb into a slew of bulging pulses that churned all across the, now beach-ball sized, dome. The stressed buttons on the white shirt soon gave up on trying to cover the demanding dome and began popping off from the bottom on up. Each button was fired off from Reisen's expanding middle in different directions at different intervals, each button's release causing her belly to surge outward several more inches as it grew further outward unimpeded.

 

“Oooh, what is going on in there...?” Reisen moaned as she placed her hands atop the overblown orb of her gravid tummy, the massive midsection having ballooned out from a trim tummy to that of a taut, burgeoning boulder that wobbled, swayed and shuddered with the large amount of trapped offspring squirming about eagerly awaiting to be let out. Each kick and squirm sent another wave of pleasure pulsing throughout Reisen's hyper-sensitive body, her panty-covered cunt positively drenched in her own fluids thanks to the sudden rush of hormones playing in tandem with her increased sensitivity. “So...much movement...”

 

“That's what the drug does, my dear Udongein.” Eirin answered, her hands groping onto the moon rabbit's bumping belly causing it to surge outward several more inches as just a single touch seemed to cause a few more babies were added to the pile of squirming offspring that were already growing rapidly within the moon rabbit's congested womb.

 

Reisen's heavy, baby-filled belly was beginning to hang down to meet her knees, the moon rabbit arching her back to better carry the enormous amount of weight that had doubled in just a few minutes time. With the growth on her belly, the rest of Reisen's body seemed to respond once more in kind as her hips wobbled and expanded outward while her ass ballooned outward to nearly match the width of Eirin's own incredibly backside. The lunar bunny's breasts swelled and forced the few buttons that remained to be fired off from her chest, the moon rabbit gasping as her turgid tits surged outward and sloshed heavily with a newly accumulated backlog of breast milk that was now begging to be unleashed. Apart of the moon rabbit was at least thankful that she had chose today of all days to not wear a bra.

 

“The Nou Elixir is a fertility drug, but there's a twist. It causes the flesh of the one who took it to become an increasingly sensitive membrane that absorbs genetic material from the touch of others and directly transfers it to the hyper-fertile womb that the drug originally creates.” Eirin explained, placing emphasis on her own words as she slapped the moon rabbit's bloated backside. The prone and pregnant moon rabbit moaning out as a shimmering wave wobbled across both of her jiggling cheeks. Her pink, striped panties were effectively being devoured into cavernous crevice of her ass while her excessive hips stretched her undergarments to their limits.

 

“W-Wait, so that m-means--!” Reisen uttered, her coming question being slammed back down her throat as her already overblown womb churned and rumbled ominously from another growth spurt that was on its way. The moon rabbit whimpered as she cautiously rubbed her roiling womb, her swollen and sloshing breasts beginning to leak fresh warm milk from her exposed puffy pink, inverted nipples as the pressure behind them began to go past its natural limit. Not only did the lunar bunny feel increasingly huge in her middle, but her breasts were in desperate need to be milked of their sloshy burden.

 

“I have to say, it works a lot better than I would have imagined. A very fortunate turn of events.” Eirin nodded as she relinquished her hold on Reisen to rub her finger on her chin. The lunarian took a step back to better get a look at her over-gravid student, Eirin finding that Reisen's body had expanded exponentially all over. Reisen had even increased in height, the moon rabbit usually being tall enough to be at eye level to Eirin's breasts, but now she had grown just an inch or two tall to peer over the moon doctor's titanic tits. Of course, by this point, all of the moon rabbit's body was wider and bigger than Eirin's motherly curves by a very large margin.

 

“Ooph, don't you think this is a little much, though...?” Reisen grunted, the moon rabbit placing her hands on the small of her back to better support her newly expanded frame. Though Reisen could feel the sheer amount of weight bearing down on her middle, the rabbit wasn't entirely overwhelmed by it either. This being largely due to the support her bulkier lower body provided, the moon rabbit's hips having flared out to beyond that of child-bearing and her thighs having thickened a substantial amount and nearly brushing together. Even so, this didn't appear to lessen the amount of pressure building up within her stretched out womb...

 

“I feel like...ungh, I'm about to burst from having so many of them inside me...” Reisen's rotund womb seemed to voice the same sentiments as a stressed rumble roiled across the bulging and percolating surface.

 

“No need to worry, Udongein. The elixir should have strengthened the elasticity of both your uterus and your skin.” Eirin waved her hand dismissively to the moon rabbit's words. “Of course, I haven't exactly tested that part of the drug yet, but I'm sure it will be fine. Many of my notes indicate that there might not be any danger of exploding due to uterine overload.”

 

“M-Might not..!?” Reisen squeaked with widening eyes, the moon bunny not at all thrilled about any form of uncertainty in a situation where her belly was expanding bigger than she could control. The lunar rabbit grunted with effort as she attempted to turn her gravid body around to face Eirin, her massive counterweight of a belly swaying heavily in the same way she was turning and nearly causing her to tip over as the active offspring inside suddenly seemed to kick and roll to on particular side to throw off her balance. Luckily, the hapless bunny didn't fall over, but her titanic tummy did manage to knock over a few things off the counter that her visibly churning tummy had so carelessly brushed over. However, the moon rabbit's size wasn't just an anatomical worry for her as she managed to turn around and laid eyes on the door just a foot away from her.

 

“How...how am I even supposed to get out of here?” Reisen asked, clearly worried that she would end up stranded within the laboratory with an expanding belly that was sure to end up bigger than the room itself.

 

“Oh dear, we probably should have taken this into one of the rooms.” Eirin hummed, her voice not entirely reflecting the same amount of worry that her rabbit-eared student was. “Well, you should be able to fit at the size you are now. Come, come, before you have another growth spurt.”

 

Moving proved to be an incredibly awkward for Reisen, the gravid moon rabbit having to adapt an wide waddling gait which sent her titanic bosom bouncing and sloshing about heavily atop the throbbing fecund boulder of taut flesh. Reisen blushed profusely as she bit into her lip, her puffy and sensitive nipples squirting and trickling with creamy warm milk down the mountainous breasts and down the roiling sides of her active belly.

 

Reisen pressed on until her belly squeezed its way through the exit, the moon rabbit sighing with relief as she felt great pregnant belly make its way through the small entrance. Unfortunately, this relief was soon dashed when the sides of Reisen's belly attempted to pass through the door and effectively lodged itself into. It was only when she couldn't progress any further than the front end of her tummy that Reisen realized that things were going exactly how she feared.

 

“Oh no...seriously?” Reisen grunted as she pressed onto the back sides of her replete bulging flanks and attempted to force her way through. From behind, Reisen's body was beginning to look a little comical with how large her proportions were becoming; her vastly fecund belly big enough to take up much of the door way in front of her as her dress rode up to over her wide backside to expose the panties that were slowly becoming nothing short of a defacto thong at this point. Her overloaded breasts could be seen from the back of her, jiggling and wobbling atop the boulder of a belly that was plugging up the door and trapping her inside with Eirin. The moon rabbit had also grown tall enough for her ears to scrape the upper threshold of the door, another foot or two and she would have to duck just to pass through the door unharmed.

 

“Here, Udongein. Allow me...” Eirin spoke up, Reisen's body stiffening as she felt the lunar doctor get uncomfortably close to her from behind. The moon rabbit's fluffy bunny tail twitched nervously from the very feeling of Eirin's hands hovering mere inches away from her her bulbous and bubbly butt.

 

“N-No, Master, please, I--!”

 

Before Reisen could protest any further, Eirin pressed her hands onto her belly and gave it a gentle massage. The moon rabbit could only moan as the doctor's touch forced her to endure another surging expansion in her unnatural pregnancy, the great gravid globe creaking and rumbling as it expanded against the wood frame of the doorway. The wood on the door frame cracked and splintered before finally giving way and breaking asunder, Reisen's belly bouncing and wobbling heavily outward as its wooden restraints were destroyed. The lunar rabbit couldn't help but blink as she watched her belly give her access to to leave the lab, Reisen looking back to Eirin who merely gave her a gesture that told her to move along.

 

=====

 

Being adaptable was something that was all but required when your superior was someone like Eirin. Fortunately, that was something that Reisen was rather good at and a definite strength she needed in the coming weeks following the rather unusual (but necessary) experiment that Eirin had subjected her to. As uncomfortable and heavy as her task was, Reisen took the massive and unconventional pregnancy in stride. After all, there wasn't much else she could do about it at this point but accept her position as becoming a new mother for god knows how many new bunnies who would be born into servitude under the moon princess. Being rendered practically immobile by her own over-pregnant mass, Reisen had found herself keeping her mind busy with the many curious musings on the future, most notably on who would actually take care of all of these new bunnies once they were born. It was something she asked Eirin directly once, but as usual, the lunarian only half-answered her question with the assurance that she had it all figured out and that it would “take care of itself”. Not one to doubt her master's wisdom, Reisen simply allowed herself to rest and prepare for the long and strenuous task of birthing everything that was growing within her...

 

“Gugh, q-quit kicking me there...!”

 

Or rather, try to get some rest anyway.

 

After having avoided being stranded within the labs by her own fecund girth, Reisen had been successfully relocated to one of the larger chambers within Eientei's inner areas. The space proved to be something she most certainly needed as the lavender haired moon bunny quickly swelled and expanded quite a ways since the experiment had begun.

 

Seated on a comfortable—and reinforced—bed, Reisen's great fertile mountain of a belly jutted out from her body like that of a cream colored monolith, a growing shade of reddish-pink painting the very center of her overstretched and taut flesh where her popped navel sprouted outward. Though much of Reisen's body was on the bed itself, her grand gut demanded far more space as it had expanded so far outward that it was now threatening to hang over the foot of the bed. Of course, the apex of her titanic tummy was already curving just over that very edge. For every inch that Reisen's tummy had on its circumference, a pulsing motion could be seen flexing and churning about on the belly's surface as the unruly and restless brood roiled about within her. It was just one of the many discomforts that she had to endure as a new mother of...well, more than a dozen.

 

A particularly rough movement somewhere deep within her caused Reisen to wince as it awakened a rather unpleasant episode of deep, roiling gurgles that joined in the chaotic turbulence that her children were kicking up within her. Ever since her pregnancy had taken full hold of her body, Reisen found that her digestive system was, perhaps, the greatest source of her maternal discomforts. With a womb that was taking just about all of her abdominal cavity, her insides were pressed so tightly within her that simple digestion was often wrought with a number of uncomfortable and embarrassing hangups. Indigestion, nausea, gas and constipation were a constant bane on the moon bunny and the fact that her appetite had skyrocketed certainly didn't help matters.

 

Reisen's crumpled ears straightened upright as she strained, her hands clutching on the swollen sides of her shuddering tummy just as the unsettling gurgles were reaching their peak. Gaseous matter was thundering through her clogged recesses explosively, the rather unhealthy meal that she so greedily choked down was disagreeing with her in the worst possible way. Already full to bursting with bunnies, Reisen could only groan miserably as the length of her bogged down intestines ballooned with pent up blockages of gas and the poorly digested remains of several junk food binges.

 

“Uuugh, why won't this come out already...?” Reisen groaned as the gaseous cacophony increased with enough intensity to cause her percolating pregnant swell to quake and rattle. Harder and harder Reisen's mountainous belly trembled and quakeed, the huge amount of gas bubbles causing her intestines to bloat and bulge heavily. The moon rabbit grunted, her fingers gripping on her unhappy tummy. Soon enough, much to Reisen's relief, the gases were quickly forced to violently surge down through Reisen's bowels as a mass of bulges pulsed through her.

 

"O-Oh--!" Reisen gasped before she felt her huge, thick behind rumble ominiously, the reverbarations causing her doughy buns to jiggle and shimmer about before a deafeningly loud 'PLLLLLLLAAAAAARRRRTTBTH' exploded from her rear with enough force to send the bed rattling about on the floor.

 

"Oof, that's so much better...sheesh..." Reisen sighed, the huge fart rippling from her equally flabby behind bringing forth a wave of relief that had her entire body slack and slouching against the back of the bed.

 

"Uhm..."

 

Reisen suddenly perked, her crumpled ears nearly straightening up completely as the sound of an unfamiliar voice registered. Reisen peered past her enormous gravidity to see that she was no longer alone within these chambers. Standing just a few feet away from the bed was a youthful Earth Rabbit that appeared to be around Tewi's age. The soft sound of the rabbit's voice was rather feminine in nature, but Reisen could feel that this voice was entirely misleading in deciphering this Earth Rabbit's gender.

 

Indeed, this Earth Rabbit was male, a rarity within Eientei. The female to male ratio within Eientei had always been painfully unbalanced with girls greatly outnumbering the boys by a very large margin, so it made for finding one incredibly difficult. To make matters even more needlessly difficult, the Earth Rabbits all followed the same dress code despite their genders most of the boys were feminine enough in physiology that they could easily be mistaken as girls.

 

Reisen recalled numerous times when Eirin had tried to start a breeding program with a few males she found acting as breeding stock as a means of increasing the male population. Unfortunately, the unbalanced ratio continued to exist even when many bunnies were used in the initial breeding.

 

"Uhm...did you hear that a moment ago...?" Reisen asked nervously, her features painted in a blush as she recalled how rude she may have came off when she let go of that massive splattering fart. Though, deep down, the moon rabbit didn't really want to worry about being formal when her own well being and comfort was on the line.

 

"Oh, u-uh, no, it's fine!" The bunny boy stammered out in an equal amount of nervousness. "I mean, you did sound like you needed to let a huge fart out..."

 

The words, while reassuring to some degree, didn't bode well with her embarrassment.

 

"W-Well, that aside...are you lost?" Reisen stammered, bringing the focus of the conversation to the bunny rather than her noisy rear end. Of course, even though Reisen wanted to redirect attention away from her explosive bodily functions the moon rabbit's belly was still all kinds of active and noisy. Loud, roiling rumbles booming from her lower gut as the great massive dome shuddered and pulsed with both fetal and gastric upheaval.

 

The Earth Rabbit didn't really answer, Reisen blinking as she peered over to see him staring in a wide-eyed wonder at her absolutely enormous middle. The moon rabbit sighed and gave the boy a few sharp snaps of her fingers to break him out of his trance, the earth rabbit squeaking as he resituated his focus on Reisen and not the over-pregnant mountain she was attached to.

 

"S-Sorry, it's just...you're so big..." The rabbit boy stuttered, coughing a bit to try and make things less awkward between the two of them. "A-Anyways, I'm Sugata, an Earth Rabbit that Miss Eirin sent to help tend to your needs while you're all bloaty and full of bunnies. She's busy with other stuff, but I'm here to help you however I can!"

 

Reisen hummed as the rabbit boy explained himself, his voice telling her that he was determined to see through to his duties as her caretaker. However, to Reisen this seemed to manifest into only one thing on her end. "So...basically like a servant...?"

 

"Well...yes, if that's how you wanna see it." The rabbit nodded. "I can give you a tummy rub if you want? You sound like you need it..."

 

The moon rabbit paused in speaking up, her mind taking a little longer to process the fact that she had a subordinate that answered to her whims. In all of her time working and living here at Eientei...Reisen couldn't recall a single instance where she had any kind of rabbit that listened to her. If anything, she often thought she was even below Tewi at times. Now, however, Sugata was here to essentially be at her beck and call.

 

"As...good as that sounds, I think I have...another problem you should look at first..." Reisen trailed off as she pressed her hands up into the huge, breasts that sat above her massively pregnant form. The moon rabbit shivered and moaned as her overloaded tits jiggled and wobbled on top of the pulsing gravid swell, the sound of her intense backlog of milk sloshing heavily with each gelatinous ripple that shook through her tits.

 

The bunny boy could only stand by and stare with a slackjaw as his virgin eyes fixated on Reisen's bloated breasts, the overfull milktanks sitting proudly on her belly in all their nude glory. Upon closer inspection, Reisen's nipples were an unusual combination of being inverted while her aerola was incredibly puffy and swollen. Thin trickling streams of rich breast milk were oozing from the closed opening of where each of Reisen's nipples should have lay perked, the miniscule milky waterfalls cascading down her mountainous belly and moistening its surface.

 

"My breasts...are so, so full of milk...nnngh..." Reisen began as she gave her tits a good squish together and causing her titanic tankers to shoot out a drizzling spray of milk. However, though Reisen was letting milk loose, the flow of it seemed...strained or blocked. A direct result of Reisen's inverted nipples blocking the overflow of milk. Anyone close enough to Reisen's tits could hear the warm milk gurgling and churning dangerously loud with the milky backlog. With one more loud rumble, Reisen groaned as she felt her breasts swell up once again, their size becoming so massive that it looked as if at least two bunnies at Sugata's size could fit inside just one of of the titanic teats.

 

"Oough, I...I need you to try and get some of the pressure off, please...!" Reisen urged to the bunny boy who still stared at the steadiy expanding breasts that looked fit to pop from the overload of milk. "Hurry...!"

 

"A-Ah, okay!" Sugata stammered out in surprise, the bunny snapping himself out of his dumbfounded stupor. Not wanting to let his first job with Reisen be a complete bust, Sugata instantly hopped onto the crushed bed and began scaling the pulsing and churning mountain of the moon rabbit's over-pregnant belly. "I'm coming, just hold on!"

 

Reisen sighed as she felt the much smaller bunny pressing his small hands and feet into her taut and stretched skin. Even though the Nou Elixir's effect had lessed quite a bit since she had came here, her flesh was still quite sensitive to touch and just the act of Sugata pressing his hands and feet on her bulbous tummy was enough to get the moon rabbit to moan and arch her back. Had the elixir still been in effect, Reisen was certain she would have several more months worth of spawn stuffed into her overburdened womb.

 

Eventually, Sugata managed to reach the apex of Reisen's massive mountain of a tummy. The bunny boy staring face first at the biggest pair of breasts that he's ever laid eyes on. Reisen's milky aereola were nearly the size of his head and this wasn't counting the nipples that were hiding within the closed off opening. Sugata stared with his hands hovering just above Reisen's left aereola, a loud and urgent bubbling noise soon giving way to a slow and steady expansion that pressed the massive mammaries against Sugata's palms.

 

"Sugataaaa...!" Reisen cried, her urgent voice reminding the earth bunny that he shouldn't keep her waiting any longer.

 

"Y-Yes, of course--!" Sugata perked up as he sprang into action and began digging his fingers into the opening of Reisen's inverted nipple. The interior was warm and rather drenched, the earthly bunny attempting to fiddle with the pressed in nipple and pull it out as gently and as quickly as he could.

 

Throughout the entire process of fishing out her inverted nipple Reisen was moaning and squirming wtih pleasure, her breathing rushed and her face completely covered in a lewd blush. Within her overloaded womb, the bunnies within her seemed to pick up on their mother's ecstasy and were beginning to kick and squirm about more powerfully than before. Sugata having to grip onto the doughy flesh of Reisen's sloshing, wobbling tits as the percolating surface just beneath him suddenly became awash in thumping indentions.

 

Soon enough, the rabbit boy managed to pop the nipples free of their resting place and a pair of fattened nipples extruded outward with a stiffened bounce. Reisen cried out the moment those chubby nipples hit the outside air as a steam of hot, pressurized milk came spraying out in a wide array. Being at point blank range, Sugata was nailed square in the face by the rich geyser of milk and was nearly pushed over by the sheer force of it hitting him.

 

"You're not...done..." Reisen gasped out, the moon rabbit still seeming to manage a commanding tone despite the arousal that drenched her voice. The moon rabbit shakily brought her hand up and nudged at the drenched earth bunny and manages to push him into the sweat-soaked valley in between overloaded breasts. The bunny squirms for a moment, his form almost engulfed by the titanic teats that roiled for a much needed release, however, he was quick to heed Reisen's stressed command as the gravid moon rabbit felt his small hands grasp each one of her fat nipples. Just the touch alone was enough to send Reisen's body trembling with anticapation for what was to come.

 

"Haaah...do it, milk me...Hurry!" Reisen gasped in an urgent tone, the smaller rabbit boy instantly getting to work as he clumsily rubbed and tweaked at Reisen's leaky nipples. Having had no contact with the female body until now, Sugata was inexperienced with his massage, but any touch on her aching, sensitive nipples was enough to give Reisen the pleasure she craved and needed.

 

Throughout the keening coos and cries of Reisen, Sugata worked on her puffy nipples in an increasingly vigorous manner. The uneven and shy tweaks on her nipples soon became jerking grabs that was forcing out large, thick streams of rich milk out into the open air. Being this close to those dual milky tits, Sugata could hear the heavy liquid sloshing violently within as the milk continued to flow and the overloaded breasts began to shrink and deflate ever so smaller. However, with as much effort Sugata was putting into milking Reisen's overloaded breasts, the bunny could feel that it wasn't quite enough.

 

Sugata instinctively increased the vigor of his small stroking hands, gripping onto the tender nipples and kneading onto the chubby, milky faucets that were now beginning to relentlessly squirt and spray thick streams of milk. Reisen groaned lewdly as her body became awash with excited shivers, the earth bunny pressing his entire palms onto her titanic breasts and evoking an even thicker spray of rich breast milk to drench his hands and run down the bulging and kick expanse of the over-pregnant mountain of her belly.

 

"This smell..." Sugata thought, his nose twitching lightly as the scent of all the milk erupting from Reisen's nipples began to quickly saturate the hot, steamy atmosphere within the room. The aroma wasn't dissimilar from the average smell of warm milk, but there was a hint of something more...something much sweeter that was urging him to do more than just milk her pent up tits.

 

Spurred on by this unknown desire, Sugata tried his best to bring Reisen's left breast towards him while keeping his right hand pumping on the bloated, puffy nipple on her other breast. Once the other nipple was close enough to his face, the earth rabbit opened his mouth and wrapped his lips over the Reisen's fat aereola and began to hungrily suckle her bloated breast.

 

"O-Ouuuh!? Su-Sugata, what're you--!?" Was all Reisen could gasp out before her voice was drowned in a loud moaning, the earth rabbit's lips suckling on her fat nipple and siphoning out a large, thick torrent of milk down into his gullet.

 

Sugata grunted, his cheeks bulging as the rush of milky fluid temporarily overwhelmed the small bunny. The bunny boy gulped as powerfully as he could to empty his flooded cheeks of the milk that was steadily rushing into his mouth. The rabbit boy's hand gripped onto the side of the moon rabbit's bloated left breast, his fingers sink deep into the soft, pillowy flesh on the milk loaded teat that was audibly gurgling from the milking Sugata was giving it.

 

Reisen sank her buck teeth into her bottom lip, the pleasure that drenched her pregnant form now beginning to radiate southward into her equally sensitive pussy. The moon rabbit's stretched panties beginning to drench with feminine juices as the suckling earth rabbit continued to drain her overblown breast of its warm, milky burden. Her toes curled inward as she shivered, her belly beginning to squirm about from her brood picking up on their mother's spike in excitement. Through it all, Sugata was still milking her other breast with his other hand and steadily emptying it of its own milk-borne load.

 

"Uwaah...Su-Sugada...if you...keep this up...!" Reisen groaned out, her voice slurring as her head lay thrown back. The aroused moon rabbit bucked her hips in reflex to the intense amount of sexual pleasure that was reverberating through her gravid body. A growing spot of warm dampness began to spread just under her massive buns, her pussy practically drooling juices as an oncoming orgasm neared its release. All it took to drive Reisen completely over the edge was the earth rabbit slipping his tongue right onto her sputtering nipple, her hands sliding up to her tits and giving them a forceful squeeze.

 

With a lewd crooning, Reisen's orgasm could no longer be held back as she fell backwards against the wall as her crotch gushed with hot feminine fluids all across the punished mattress she had crushed under her immensly gravid form. The moon rabbit's thick legs jiggled and wobbled as she continued to orgasm, her breasts erupting like bloated volcanoes filled with thick, rich milk that practically drenched the moon rabbit that was still attached to her boobs.

 

Of course, with his lips still around her explosively venting tits, Sugata was forced to slurp down as much milk as he could before finally sputtering from the overflow.

 

"Gugh--!" The earth rabbit uttered as the forceful stream of milk exploded out from Reisen's tit with enough force to shove him off and send him tumbling along the churning surface of the moon rabbit's mountainous swell. However, before he could fall completely off Reisen's fecund body, Sugata regathered his jarred senses and grabbed onto the taut flesh of her pregnant tummy just above the poked out mound of her bulging navel.

 

Panting for a moment to catch his breath, the earth rabbit gazed up and could see that Reisen's breasts were visibly deflating as the milk flowed like cascading waterfalls, each of the bulbous mounds gurgling audibly from the rich, white fluid being released at such a volume. It was as if both of nipples were like faucets, each of them having been turned on to full blast with how fluidly the warm milk was pumping out of the puffy, swollen nubs. Reisen didn't seem to notice he had been knocked down, the moaning moon rabbit too far deep in the pleasures of her overloaded breasts finally being relieved of their milky burden.

 

However, despite his swollen superior not making a call for him to continue, Sugata scaled back up her enormous, throbbing belly until he was met back with those rapidly leaking nipples. Driven by the taste of Reisen's milk, Sugata latched his lips back onto one of her overflowing nipples and suckled her again. Reisen shivered, sinking her buck-teeth into her bottom lip as she could feel Sugata's tongue licking and lapping onto the swollen nipple as it continuously pumped more and more of the nutritious fluid into the lapine youth.

 

Despite having already came once already, the moon rabbit was quick to feel her puffy pussy beneath her enormously fecund form beginning to throb for something more than just her breasts being stimulated...

 

"Sugata..." Reisen purred, the earth rabbit responding silently to her voice and peering up from behind the still swollen mounds of her milky tits. "Get down on the floor, I have something special...for you...~"

 

Sugata blinked as she stared at Reisen's blushing features, her red eyes half-lidden and her lips curled into a soft smile that simply radiated a yearning that was drawing him in. Entranced by her expression and voice, Sugata wordlessly stared at the moon rabbit before his ears perked to the gnarling gurgle of the very belly he was straddling. The surface beneath him trembled and throbbed, the gas within starting to grow volatile and active once again. Reisen grimaced and groaned alongside her rumbling stomach, her dainty hands tracing circles along the sides of her tummy in a futile attempt to try and calm her belly down long enough for her to climax once again.

 

"Please...hah...please hurry...at least before I let this out..." Reisen huffed to Sugata, the massive mountain of a belly shuddering with an even more powerful gastric quake that was enough to jar the hapless earth rabbit right off his perch. Sugata squeaked as he was sent tumbling down the churning mound of Reisen's gassy tummy and colliding with the tatami floor with a dull THMP.

 

With Sugata off her bubbling belly, Reisen sighed as she tipped herself over and heavily flopped onto her side. Moving only the slightest amount held quite a bit of consequence for the overloaded moon bunny, the thunderstorm she was containing in her overcrowded recesses appearing to grow increasingly irritable within her congested confines. Roaring booms of the pent up bio-weapon quaked throughout Reisen's rotund middle, the moon rabbit's arousal only being trumped by her gastric unrest as a miserable groaning passed her lips.

 

"Ooough, that's the last time...ugh, I eat so much pizza..." Reisen moaned, her hands gripping onto the side of her tummy, large pulsing bulges now throbbing from her tummy as her children awoke and began their kicking spree once again. Needless to say, this didn't help the gassy discomfort she was already plauged with from the start.

 

From below her, Sugata could only stare wide eyed at what the moon rabbit was presenting to him. No longer wearing any form of underwear since she had grown this massive, the moon rabbit's huge, widened ass was left completely bare and exposing the drenched slit of her yearning pussy. Thick trails of sweet, feminine juices trickled from the moon rabbit's nethers, each breath she took seeming to cause the carnal trench to squirt even more sensual moisture onto the already drenched sheets. The youthful rabbit's virgin mind was instantly assaulted by baser impulses he didn't readily understand, the rabbit shivering as he could feel his crotch beginning to throb to attention.

 

"U-Uh...Reisen...I...?" Sugata stammered, his face red as he pinched his slightly soft thighs together. However, even with his legs trying to control his erection, the earth rabbit's young cock still throbbed outward and pressured the bloomers he wore beneath the pink dress that was draped on his lithe body. "...My...I feel...hah..."

 

"Don't worry...I'll help you..." Reisen panted, as she licked her tongue across her buck teeth and placed her hand onto her wide hips. Reisen's fingers sank deep into the pillowy flesh of her massive ass cheeks, the pregnant moon bunny pulling her swollen ass cheek up as a means of pulling her pussy open to invite Sugata inside. "I'm sure your pee-pee is all swollen and hard...just stick it right in here~"

 

Sugata bit into his lip as he gazed down to his huge, erect cock before he pulled up his dress and worked off his snug bloomers to free the meaty lapine erection that ached for its first release. Driven by the impulses his youthful mind didn't readily understand, the earth rabbit awkwardly waddled his way toward Reisen's huge ass and climbed up onto the bed once again. Being taller than the earth rabbit by at least several feet now, Reisen's hips were nearly matching Sugata's height. That said, Sugata grabbed onto Reisen's ass and slid his stiff cock right into the moistened slit of Reisen's pussy. The minute Sugata's cock entered Reisen, a rush of even more intense sexual emotions burst within the earth rabbit's skull as pleasure took over and left him shivering with ecstacy.

 

"Nnngh...oooph...hff, R-Reisen...you feel...aaaah..." Sugata attempted to compliment but was completely shut off by his brain being so overcome with pleasure. A single quiver from Reisen's insides squeezed a delightful squeak from the prone earth rabbit, his small arms wrapping around her oversized hips and sinking into the deep layer of fat she had been packing on.

 

"Shhh...don't talk...just do it." Reisen urged in a puffing tone, her stomach vocing its great displeasure for all the gas trapped in her bowels. The moon rabbit was just as overwhelmed by the sensations firing off from her pussy as Sugata's hardened length filled her up.

 

"Haah...just...nngh, use your hips. Keep going until you ." Reisen coached to her youthful mate, the moon rabbit having to force herself to do so out of the sheer amount of pleasure and discomfort she was having to deal with.

 

The rabbit boy didn't waste time in following Reisen's instructions and bucked his hips in an eager and unfocused manner. Each slam against Reisen's hips sent a jiggling ripple to pulse throughout the pillowy cheeks of her massively fattened ass, the moon rabbit moaning lewdly as she felt the earthly bunnies cock thrust deep into quivering folds. The bunny was a lot bigger than Reisen had first thought, his fat cock being bigger than what any adult human could ever hope for. Perhaps Eirin had something to do with this...?

 

Whatever the case may be, the pleasure of it all was enough for Reisen to abandon her reason to care on where or how the earth rabbit acquired such a gift and just bask in what it was doing to her insides.

 

"Nnggh guuuh...Suugadaaa...~!" Reisen slurred out, calling her lover's name as he jostled her entire body from the increasing vigor he was beginning to put into his thrusts. The moon rabbit took her hand off her pulsing tummy and gripped her oversized breasts, squeezing them and pinching at her nipples to force out another building spray of hot milk, Reisen's face burning bright red from the stimulation that was overloading her mind. However, this wasn't all the intense amount of pleasure was doing to her...

 

As Reisen tensed and gripped onto her breasts in a wild, lewd manner, the equally unstable state of her mind was beginning to extend to the hold on the power that she commanded. As a result, a red spark flickered across Reisen's form as her crimson eyes brightened up with a dull glow. With another powerful thrust from Sugata, Reisen groaned as her bloated body suddenly began to ripple with an unusual wavelength that pulsed all around the swollen moon rabbit and engulf her youthful partner.

 

Sugata faltered for only a moment, the young hare's ears perking up as the insanity seemed to combine with his rabid libido and put the bunny boy in bestial trance to rut. Completely consumed with a lustful insanity, Sugata's pace increased from hard thrusts to powerful, swift slams on Reisen's wide ass. The bunny boy groaned, his once gentle brown eyes glassed over into an empty red as Reisen's power took full control of him.

 

Reisen responded in kind with loud moaning calls, the moon rabbit shouting the Earth Rabbit's name in quick succession as the nubile hare's big cock buried deep within her folds and knock on her womb's door. However, while Reisen was drenched in pleasure, her insides were churning miserably with gas and food. The moon rabbit's bowels were swelling to critical mass, the flatus filled recesses rumbling and groaning as the pent up air moved and shifted all about just from the earth rabbit pounding into her. With each passing second, Reisen's pulsing, squirming tummy was puffing up as the bottled up gas continued to build up and push Reisen ever closer to her bursting point.

 

Sugata gave out a low grunt as he squeezed onto Reisen's fleshy lower half and gave her ass a few lasting thrusts before he began to seize up. The moon rabbit's body responded to Sugata's twitching cock as her inner walls squeezed and contracted all over the hare's shaft and clamped down as hard as it could. Unable to control his body any longer, Sugata's cock unleashed its load as his balls contracted and forced out a torrent of thick, hot semen directly into the already jam-packed womb that was groaning and rumbling from the already massive load of offspring being held inside.

Reisen groaned lowly as her eyes rolled back and her mouth fell slack to allow her tongue to lull out from the intense amount of pleasure that came from being ejaculated into. Reisen's pussy released a pool of feminine juices that drenched Sugata's crotch in its warmth, the moon rabbit's orgasm soon giving way to a threatening rumble that boomed and quaked from the overloaded belly just ahead. The moon rabbit's insides were no longer as tense as they once were and the once squeezed intestines suddenly began to allow the overflow of gas to surge down to the only exit there was at this point. Reisen's belly visibly pulsed and quaked from the sheer amount of gas that was on the move, the moon rabbit groaning as her bulbous bottom released several warning toots fired off directly near the earth rabbit who was spent and still hugging on her hips. A place he really didn't need to be right now...

"Ngh, Su...Sugata...ghh...get away from...Oooooh..." Unfortunately, Reisen couldn't finish as her belly vibrated and let out a deep, roiling rumble. No longer able to reign in her bodily gasses anymore than she could, Reisen gave the earth rabbit a silent apology as she relaxed and her southern hole opened...

 

PRRRRRRRAAAAAPPPPBBBBBTH~

 

Reisen's bulbous butt erupted volcanically with a truly explosive release. The force of it slamming into the earth rabbit and waking him up only for him to realize he was caught in a fetid explosion. The force of Reisen's massive fart knocked him clean away from Reisen's ass, Sugata seeing that the moon rabbit's ass wobbling from just how powerful a release it truly was.

 

"Ooooh...gods that's so much better..." Reisen sighed as she rubbed her belly, her expression comically relaxed from all of the pressure finally being released in one bulky fart. However, Reisen's basking in her flatulent afterglow didn't last as she realized that Sugata had just been forcibly ejected away from her ass. "O-Oh, I'm so sorry, Sugata...I just couldn't hold it in anymore..."

 

"I-It's okay...Miss Reisen..." Sugata droned out as he lay on the floor, a dumb smile spreading on his blush coated face. "I would gladly take another poot if I could do that again..."


End file.
